Testing semiconductor devices for manufacturing errors often is a necessary step in the production and quality control of semiconductor devices. For example, a testing of an insulation quality of various layers, e.g. oxide layers, may be performed to check for leaky insulations within the semiconductor device, which may lead to unwanted behavior or destruction of semiconductor devices.